


late night, huh?

by vasilys



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fingering, Fluff and Angst, Late Night Conversations, M/M, billy is trans, mentioned childhood trauma, vanilla sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-15 07:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17524502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vasilys/pseuds/vasilys
Summary: Frank comforts Billy when his thoughts grow a little too loud for his liking.





	late night, huh?

**Author's Note:**

> ❤this is dedicated to my wonderful beautiful boyfriend because he loves billy so much❤

The stillness of the night, the wind blowing in small wisps across the desert, a soothing white noise to most, even Frank was lulled to sleep by the therapeutic sounds of nature but Billy was not. Tossing and turning and tossing and turning, it was enough to wake his bunk mate, the soft and discontent sighs that fell from him had Frank slowly opening his heavy eyelids. 

He stared for awhile, watching as Billy thrashed underneath the blanket, trying his best to be comfortable when he knew damn well he wouldn't be; Frank was taking in the sight, processing in his half awake, half asleep brain. 

"Bill," he whispered. No reply. He spoke his name louder this time, to which Billy flinched and snapped his attention toward Frank. 

"Yeah?" Billy asked, as if he had been asleep the whole time. 

"What're you...are you okay?" he asked, propping his elbow against his bed, resting his weight on it as he stared toward Billy with nothing but concern filling his puppy dog eyes. Billy could never bring himself to lie to Frank, about anything. 

"...not really, I'm thinking too much, yah know?" he chuckled half heartedly, looking from his mattress and back up to meet Frank's worrisome gaze and furrowed brow. 

Frank glanced around at the other neighboring soldiers, all fast asleep. He threw his blanket back away from him and gestured for Billy to join him; to which Billy, hesitantly, did so. Frank reached over the nightstand and grabbed Billy's copy of The Picture of Dorian Gray as he slid down into bed next to him. 

"What chapter you on?" Frank asked, letting Billy adjust underneath him, resting his head against his bicep as Frank's arms wrapped securely around him. 

"Six," he answered, palm resting on Frank's collarbone, delicately. 

Frank thumbed through the book until he got to the designated page; this had happened twice before, Billy having trouble sleeping due to unwanted memories filling the silence of nighttime in the Registan Desert, Frank let him snuggle up next to him while he read. 

"'Pleasure is the only thing worth having a theory about,' he answered in his slow melodious voice. 'But I am afraid I cannot claim my theory as my own. It belongs to Nature, not to me. Pleasure is Nature's test, her sign of approval. When we are happy, we are always good, but when we are good, we are not always happy.'

'Ah! but what do you mean by good?' cried Basil Hallward.

'Yes,' echoed Dorian..." his rhythmic and baritone voice filled Billy's ears as his eyes fluttered closed, hearing his heartbeat, a calm and slow thump. He circled his finger around the exposed skin of Frank's neck, opening his eyes and glancing up at him. 

Billy watched his lips as he spoke, they were especially pink today and he noticed. Though, from where Billy was lying, that was a far shot, so he pressed a small kiss against Frank's Adam's apple. He gained a small stutter in tone from the man above him and he smirked. 

"Bill," Frank gave a soft spoken warning but Billy just smiled, as if he had done no wrong. 

"What?" he asked, Frank rolled his eyes, trying to keep back a grin that was tugging at the corners of his lips. He went back to reading, all of the words passing by Billy as he stared up at Frank.

His gaze wandered, back down to Frank’s neck, watching his muscles contract and tense. He felt such a strong urge to kiss him again, licking his lips at such a temptation to which he succumbed, licking a stripe up to Frank’s jawline. 

Frank paused his words, a flush spreading up to his cheeks as Billy planted open mouthed kisses against his neck, knee grinding against Frank’s crotch in a slow and teasing manner. 

He shook his head, his breath catching in his throat as he tossed the book over to Billy’s bed and pulled the taller man atop of him, gaining a small gasp from Billy. 

Fingers traced the hem of Billy’s pajama pants, teasingly touching his exposed skin. Frank had a sudden urge to ask what had been keeping Billy awake but was soon reminded of a conversation they both had when they were fighting for one another’s life and he left the urge as just a fleeting thought. 

“You gonna go rough, Frankie?” Billy’s nickname for him went straight to his crotch, Billy immediately feeling the harsh outline through his pants. 

Frank dug his fingers into Billy’s hips as Billy ground himself down onto Frank, biting into his bottom lip to contain low moan that crept up his throat. “Nah...come here.”

His arms wrapped around Billy’s back and pulled him down for a sweet and passion filled kiss. Frank’s hand drifted back down to Billy’s waistband, pushing the fabric down his hips as silently as he could. 

Frank caught Billy’s lips once more, pressing his middle finger on either side of Billy’s cock, a small groan rumbled against Frank’s mouth to which he smiled softly. Billy pressed his forehead against the crook of Frank’s neck, breathing heavily against his warm skin. 

“Gotta keep quiet,” Billy could hear the smirk in Frank’s voice. 

“Fuck you,” he whispered, throwing Frank a dirty look that just looked cute due to his flushed cheeks and the slight gap between Billy’s lips. Frank pressed his finger deeper into Billy, causing his eyes to roll back as he shivered slightly. 

Frank, to Billy’s dismay, pulled his hand away to shove his own pajama pants down his hips. Billy trailed his hand down Frank’s torso, grazing the muscles in his hips and thighs, purposefully passing by his cock; although the tips of his fingers barely touched a prominent vein, leaving Frank to twitch and grimace at the tease. 

He felt like flipping Billy against the mattress and fucking his brains out right there but he couldn’t, Billy deserved to be loved, rightfully. 

Frank cupped his hands underneath Billy’s jaw and pulled him down into a kiss, his hands ventured further down to Billy’s hips and position him just so before grabbing himself, slowly entering Billy as he kneaded his waist. 

Billy tried his damndest not to moan, this happened every time because of just how big Frank felt to him, but he didn’t groan and instead raked his nails down the man’s biceps. 

He bit the inside of his lip as Billy tensed, but he kissed him, not only to make sure he wouldn’t moan but because of how soft his lips felt. Frank pushed his hips up to meet Billy’s, slowly, making sure Billy could adjust to him before quickening his pace. “You good?”

Billy nodded his head, releasing his deathlike grip from Frank’s arm and wrapping his own around Frank’s neck, holding tightly to him. 

Frank pushed his hand between him and Billy, placing his fore and middle finger on either side of Billy’s cock, rubbing him in sync with his thrusts. The few first strokes of his hips, Frank felt confident but hearing Billy’s breathy tone against his ear, he felt like he could cum at any moment. 

As usual, Frank tried to make the least amount of noise as possible, holding Billy tightly against his chest as he jerked him off and pushed himself in about of Billy, at the pace he knew would drive to other man up the wall. He soon felt Billy clenching around him, causing his hips to stutter and his heart to skip a beat, eyes rolling into the back of his head. 

Billy moaned into Frank’s shoulder, biting down onto his sweat slicked skin, wanting so badly to leave a mark but knowing Frank would lecture him about hickeys. The pit of his stomach flipped and tightened the closer he crept to his climax; he could hear the hitch in Frank’s breathing, knowing he wasn’t too far off either. 

Frank pressed harshly into Billy as his hips rocked against Billy’s, pushing him ever so further, telling him how safe he was, how he would always be there for Billy, how he’d protect him; that was it for Billy as his muscles contracted, squeezing around Frank who finished seconds after him. 

They both lay next to each other, Billy resting his head on Frank chest as Frank pushed his fingers through Billy’s hair. He kissed the top of his head and Billy looked up at him, seeing a content and peaceful look across Frank’s face and Frank saw the same within Billy, and he knew he could never leave this man, ever. He gave him one last kiss.


End file.
